In the pharmaceutical sector, it is known to make an intermittent rotating machine of the type comprising a conveying wheel, which is mounted to intermittently rotate about a substantially vertical longitudinal axis thereof, and is provided with a plurality of pockets, which are distributed about the mentioned axis, are advanced by the conveying wheel along a predetermined circular path, and are adapted to each receive and keep a respective capsule comprising a bottom and a closing cap of the bottom itself.
The path extends in sequence through an opening station of the capsules, at least one dosing station of a pharmaceutical product into the capsules, a closing station of the capsules, an outlet station of the capsules from the conveying wheel, and a cleaning station of the pockets.
The closing station comprises first raising means for raising the bottoms against the relative caps in a vertical direction substantially parallel to the mentioned axis and upper stopping means for locking the caps in the direction itself; the outlet station comprises second raising means for disengaging the capsules from the relative pockets and upper diverting means for diverting the capsules themselves outside the conveying wheel; and the cleaning station comprises sucking pneumatic means arranged above the pockets and blowing pneumatic means arranged under the pockets themselves.
Because the mentioned upper stopping means, upper diverting means and sucking pneumatic means are mutually separate and independent, the adjustment of the vertical position thereof, necessary for equipping the machine according to the size of the capsules, requires three different regulation operations each time with consequent major working difficulties by operating personnel and relatively long tooling times of the machine.